1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna pattern frame having an antenna pattern embedded therein, an electronic device including the same, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mold for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications terminals, for example, cellular phones, PDAs, navigation devices, notebook computers, and the like, supporting wireless communications, are necessities in modern society. Mobile communications terminals use various communications schemes, such as CDMA, wireless LAN, GSM, DMB, or the like. One of the most important elements of mobile communications terminals that enable these functions is an antenna.
Antennas currently used in mobile communications terminals have evolved from exterior type antennas, such as rod antennas and helical antennas, to an interior type antenna mounted within the terminal.
There have been problems, in that the exterior type antenna may be vulnerable to external impacts, while the interior type antenna increases the volume of the terminal itself.
In order to solve these problems, research into integrating the antenna with the mobile communications terminal has been actively conducted.
According to the related art, a method in which a radiator frame is formed by injection-molding a radiator and the radiator is embedded within a case of an electronic device by reinjecting the radiator frame has been used.
In order for the radiator to be accurately embedded in the case of the electronic device, a unit for fixing the radiator to a mold needs to be provided. However, according to the related art, the radiator has typically been fixed to the mold by a pin or the like provided in the mold by providing holes in the radiator. However, according to the related art, the radiator has been typically fixed to the mold by a pin or the like provided in the mold by providing holes or the like in the radiator. However, according to the above-mentioned technology, holes or the like formed in the antenna pattern itself may have an effect on characteristics of the radiator and an exterior of the case may have depressions therein due to the holes or the like.
In addition, in a case of electronic devices manufactured using the above-mentioned method, since the antenna pattern is embedded in an approximately intermediate part of the case, performance of an antenna may be somewhat degraded.
In addition, in the case in which the antenna radiator is directly embedded in the case of the electronic device, the antenna radiator and the radiator frame in their entirety should be discarded when problems during the manufacturing of the case of the electronic device are generated, regardless of the manufacturing of the antenna radiator.
The following related art document discloses a case structure of an electronic device formed by providing holes or the like in the radiator, fixing the radiator in the mold using the pin or the like, and then injection-molding the radiator.